Forgotten Kiss
by SerinaAce
Summary: Oneshot. One night, a painful truth, and a big mistake.  Robin's mother kept a secret that should have been told.  First fic so read and review!  -EDITED-


A/N: THIS IS AN EDIT. I have edited this story from its previous unpublishable-worthy version. I was reading it over the other day and could not believe what I was seeing. I left out so much needed detail that I nearly died of shame that I published it in the first place so I went back and stuck it all in. I hope this is better than it used to be. I personally like how it turned out the second time around ^^

This is my first FanFiction. I know I've got errors in there somewhere, sorry. This story takes place when Slade is young like 19 young so his hair is not white and he's got both of his eyes. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Slade…dang it.

* * *

**Forgotten Kiss**

Mary sat on the sofa in the living room of her small house, grateful for the quiet and solitude that she didn't get to enjoy as much as she wanted to. She leaned back and sighed while closing her eyes. She had not had a break in quite awhile because of the new job she had and her upcoming wedding. The stress from it all was really starting to take its toll on her. Many people were telling her she was too young to get married, she was nineteen after all. However, she knew this man was the one and even if she was blinded by young love, she was still going to do it. She gazed down at her left hand and saw the beautiful ring given to her by her fiancée. John was a good man and Mary was in love with him, and as she thought about it another came to mind…_No_ she thought as she mentally brushed that thought aside.

It was about eleven thirty at night, outside clouds covered the sky with a light sprinkle to add. The outside weather seemed to match her mood perfectly. She would much rather go to bed and get some shut eye but she had things to do. She reached over and grabbed a bag that was lying on the ground. In it was a bunch of documents, bills, and other things that needed to be sorted out. She had been neglecting these things for awhile and if she didn't get them done tonight, she knew it was a good chance she was not going to finish them. All of a sudden lights streamed in through her window, momentarily lighting up the walls. She could hear the soft purr of a car engine and listened as it disappeared a moment later.

Mary set her things on the ground, got up, and walked to the window and peered through the curtains. Who on earth was here at this time of night? She had been a social butterfly for the past three days straight and needed an escape. She needed her down time for the week.

_Jane if it's you again I'm going to wring your…_Mary's mind went blank as she saw a familiar figure get out of a car. Her mind seemed to slow down as she watched him shut the car door and stare at the house before taking a few steps. She took in a breath and starred at the young man walking toward her house. It's not possible it couldn't be him. He was gone. There time was over. Was this just some hallucination? No, her mind could not have created that flawless image of the boy she once knew. Mary suddenly felt dizzy and slid down on the floor when all the energy seemed to leave her knees.

She didn't know what to make of this; last time she saw him was the night he took off on her without even a goodbye. He disappeared without a trace and no one could track him down. She thought he left because of the small fight they had had the day before he left. No, she knew it. Why else would he have gone? He left her heartbroken when he disappeared almost a year ago. She thought she had moved on, gotten past the feelings of her first love but while she sat on the floor memories flashed before her and those same feelings started to creep back into her.

The sound of knocking on the door caught her attention. Her heart sped up. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was still lost in the confusion of what was happening and frankly, she was in a small state of shock. She didn't know what to think of this. For some reason, she was afraid to move a muscle. Her whole body felt rigid, unmoving like something was holding her on the floor, showing no signs of releasing. When she heard another small knock come from the door, her mind sped up and sent enough energy to her limbs to urge herself to move.

Slowly, she pulled herself up off the floor. She could feel her hands shaking slightly. She made her way across the room to the front door. She grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly. She caught her breath as she saw him. Here he was, the boy she had been in love with so long ago. As her eyes locked with his she felt time uneasily slow down. They were both silent for what seemed like an hour.

"Hi," His words were only a whisper.

She just starred him in complete silence, she tried to say something, of what, she was unsure of but the words never came.

"Can I come in?" He asked in the silky voice she had almost forgotten.

Mary slowly stepped back without really thinking and watched him walk in. He was exactly as she remembered him. Tall, physically fit, his shaggy jet black hair set just above his eyes, and his eyes…those deep blue eyes that always held a warm look to them. He walked past her and down the hall a little bit. Mary turned her gaze away from him as she shut the door. She took let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. She hesitated for a moment then with what courage she could find, turned to him.

"I don't know what to say,'' He said in a low voice, "I had to see you."

"I thought you were dead," Mary said, still not believing he was really here.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked but then looked down and shook his head, "I was around."

Around? Where exactly was around? He had left this area. Mary saw him notice her left hand; his eyes widened slightly. She looked down as she reached her right hand over and twisted her ring. She bit down her lips and looked up at him. It occurred to her that he didn't know about her engagement. She didn't want to look up at him. She was afraid of what she might see on his face. Hurt, regret, betrayal. Though, she didn't need to see him to know that was what he was feeling. The tense air around them was full of those emotions and it wasn't just coming from him. After a moment when he didn't say anything a wave of guilt hit her. She was angry she felt like this, she was getting married and was feeling guilty about it right now. He left and she moved on. Why was she feeling like this?

He swallowed and turned his head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."

He began to walk towards the door. Mary, suddenly frantic, grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No wait! I-" She couldn't find the right words to say to him. He had vanished but now he was back. Right in front of her. She couldn't just let him leave. She knew he couldn't stay either. She realized that she was still holding onto his arm. The air suddenly grew a bit tenser as she slowly let go of him. She could tell he was debating whether to leave or not. He hesitated for a moment before turning to her and holding out his hand. Mary didn't need to ask what he was doing, she already knew. Cautiously, she placed her left hand in his. She felt his warm skin on hers. The touch had once been so familiar to her; she had nearly forgotten in.

"Who is he?" he asked while looking at the ring.

"His name is John Grayson, you've never met him," She felt uncomfortable talking about her soon to be husband for some reason.

"When-"

"Next week."

He just nodded, the emotion that was playing on his face a mystery. Mary felt a nervous rush as she felt his strong hands grip hers a little tighter. He pulled his blue eyes back up to her hazel ones. She could almost fell herself shrink under his gaze. She had forgotten the affect he had on her.

"Do you love him?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

Mary was taken back by the question, "Of course I love him. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

She took her hand out of his and turned and walked a few feet away from him and just looked around the room. Why did he just ask that question?

"Good I'm glad you're happy," He said in a low voice that she could barely hear.

With those words Mary felt a surge of anger flow through her. The feelings of all the hurt he had caused her suddenly came to the front of her mind. She had tried to bury these angry feelings from what happened when he left. She couldn't hold in it in any longer; she turned and faced him.

"Why did you leave?" She said while walking up to him, standing only eight inches away from him.

"You just took off on me! You didn't tell me where you were going; infact you didn't tell anyone! You just decided to get up and leave without even saying goodbye!" Mary could start to feel tears start to flow from her eyes, "I didn't hear a word from you for a year! Where you trying to leave me? Because if you were you didn't have to disappear; you could have just told me! I love you and apparently you didn't! You broke my heart!"

Mary stopped and turned around not wanting to look at his face anymore. As the room fell silent again, she wiped the tears from her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Mary please believe me when I say it," Mary felt him walk towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"I didn't tell you I was leaving because I knew as soon as I heard your voice I wouldn't be able to."

"What was so important that had to take you away from here?" She said in a shaky voice. When she said here she knew she really meant me but she could not bring herself to say it.

He was silent for a long moment before he answered, "It's complicated. If I had had any other choice I would have stayed."

She didn't believe him.

"I still love you Mary," He whispered in a sad voice. She felt her heart sink as she heard those words.

"And you still love me," Mary turned to face him. She then realized that when she was yelling at him those three words slipped out.

"I was just venting I didn't mean to say that," She knew as soon as she said the words that they were a lie. She tried to deny it but she knew the truth. As much as she wished she had gotten over him. As much as she wished she could forget all the memories and the marks they left. She knew her feelings for him were still as strong as they had once been.

She turned away from him again when she could feel her eyes start to tear up for the second time. The wave of emotions was hitting her hard. He was silent for what felt like an hour.

"Tell me you don't love me Mary," Mary caught her breath when she heard him.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave; I'll never bother you again," He walked around her and faced her.

Mary wanted so bad to tell him she didn't love him. She wanted to tell him to go away and never come back but a small voice in the back of her head would not allow that. She knew she had to do it. She looked into his eyes to tell him she didn't love him but no words came. Suddenly she was blinded through her tears; she couldn't say the words that needed to be said.

He hesitated for a moment when she didn't say anything. Mary looked up at him when the silence between them was too much. There was something different in his eyes. Something she had not seen before. She saw the boy she had fallen in love with was now a man. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his deep blues. He was holding her there. He lifted a hand and lightly stroked her face letting it linger on her jaw. The smooth touch was so soft. So warm. He slowly leaned in. Mary realized what he was doing and was having a battle with herself. She was going to marry the man of her dreams soon she couldn't do this. But she didn't pull away, she couldn't; she knew she was in love with him too. Her body would simply not allow her pull back.

There lips met; Mary just stood still not moving. He kissed her for only a moment then pulled back slightly. Mary slowly opened her eyes and looked into his; she could tell he really did love her and she was still in love with him. In that moment everything in the world disappeared except for the man in front of her. Nothing mattered except for the perfect angel only inches away from her. She surrendered to her heart and started to lean in and he took that as his cue. He pulled her close to him and their lips met again this time slightly more urgent. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel her heart flutter as she felt his body heat against hers.

His lips felt hot against hers as they kissed. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss after a long moment he pressed his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and listened to their ragged breathing.

"I love you Slade," After hearing the words he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Slade peered out the window into the early morning sky. It was covered with thick clouds and the rain was coming down in bucket loads. He could smell the air in the cool breeze coming in from the cracked window. The cool air felt good against his bare skin. His mind was lost in the sight of the scene before him. His thoughts were not really focusing on anything in particular; just wandering. He reached his hand out the cracked window and felt the rain droplets hit it with small thumps. It felt good; the cold sensation was refreshing. He pulled his wet hand back in and ran it through his hair.

He was numb. It seemed as though he was void of any and all emotions. Perhaps the vacancy was just a response to what he knew he should be feeling. Hard training had taught him to silence his concerns automatically. It was not always a good thing though. Sometimes keeping things locked up only made it worse. Unfortunately, this was one of those times, but this was different. He didn't quite know what to do and that was somewhat rare. He always knew what to do.

He turned around and saw Mary's figure lying in the scattered sheets. She was still fast asleep. He wanted to smile at the sight but he didn't. And he knew full well why. Why did he put himself in this situation? Last night was a mistake and he shouldn't have come here in the first place; he didn't know what he was thinking. His heart sunk somewhat as he thought about the inevitable. Mary was no longer his and she never would be. He walked over to the bed, bent down, and kissed Mary softly on the cheek. He knew he wasn't going to come back. He knew this was the last time he would see her.

She had moved on and was going to get married to another man soon. Even if things had been different, he knew they couldn't have been together. He was nearly killed when it was discovered that he had been secretly seeing her. That's why he got shipped off in the first place. He was presented with two options; he could leave, or she died. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. She would not be safe with him; not in the condition he was in. He wished he could have turned back time and wished he hadn't stepped through her door last night. His feelings for her were only at full now.

He stared at her closed eyes, wishing he could see them one last time. Saying goodbye was harder than he thought it was going to be. It should be easy, he had been trained to let go. To forget. But this was different. He ran his hand over her soft face one last time and turned. Yes, last night was a big mistake. He leaned over and grabbed his shirt and put it on and headed toward the door. Now it was his turn to move on.

* * *

Sooo….perhaps a review?:)

Hope you like it!

-SerinaAce


End file.
